


A Parking Dispute

by yasminkhxns



Series: Yaz Got Buns Hun [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean it, especially the doctor, this one is super fluffy, trust me these idiots are being gay disasters in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: When the Doctor next returns to the bakery, Yaz isn’t having the best day.





	A Parking Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago, kind of what started off this whole series and is still one of my fave things I've written. This one is super fluffy and a lot of fun so I hope you like it as much as I do!

It had been around one-week linear time since the Doctor had last been to the bakery, whereas for herslef and team TARDIS it had be more like two months. So when the Doctor opened the door to the little shop and the smell of freshly cooked pastries wafted up her nose, she couldn’t contain her excitement. It was a quiet afternoon for the bakery the Doctor noticed, with only a few people sat in the shop drinking their teas and coffees, the sound of a soft acoustic song drifting through the air. Her eyes scanned the shop until they landed on exactly who she was looking for, making her hearts flutter in her chest. Yaz, apron on, sleeves rolled up _very_ aggressively kneading some dough with a deep frown on her face that contrasted with the warm sunlight streaming through the front windows and hitting her face in a way that made it glow.

 

The Doctor made her way over to her friend, who was muttering to herself as she kneaded. The Doctor leaned her head down, so it was in line with Yaz’s.

 

"Hi Yaz!"

 

Yaz’s head shot up in surprise at the sound of the voice she had begun to miss the past week.

 

"Doctor! I wasn’t expecting to see you today! It’s been a week since I last saw you." She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes like it normally did. The Doctor noticed.

 

"Oh, well, you know. Been busy, doing this and that. Saving a world here, stopping a star from blowing up there."

 

Yaz laughed at the Doctor’s remark. "Right, of course you were." She said sarcastically, oblivious to the fact that the Doctor was telling the truth.

 

"Anyway, I just came in to get my usual, but I spotted that frown on your face as soon as I walked through the door and that’s far more important than a pastry. What’s wrong Yasmin?"

 

Yaz’s eyebrows lifted at that and she stopped kneading for a moment. The Doctor rarely used her full name, and the way she spoke it with a soft look in her old eyes, eyes much too old for her face, made Yaz feel like the most important person in the world. She almost went to brush it off, say she was fine, but she was so captivated by the Doctor’s green pools that she couldn’t help but let out her frustrations.

 

 Yaz started to knead the dough once more, proceeding to get more aggressive as she spoke. "It’s just" she sighed, "I went out with two of my cousins last night, and after they had few drinks we somehow got onto the topic of sexuality. So now, it’s really nice to know they think that my identity doesn’t exist."

 

Yaz’s wording confused the Doctor slightly. "I don’t understand. What do they mean by that?"

 

"Basically, they think bisexuality doesn’t exist and that it’s just a phase. ‘An excuse for girls to experiment with each other’ apparently. Anyway, they don’t know that I’m bi, so I was just sat there, blood boiling while they-"

 

The Doctor was beginning to struggle to concentrate on Yaz’s rant, her eyes repeatedly drifting down to Yaz’s arms as they kneaded the dough. She could see the muscles of her arms flexing as they moved, making The Doctor’s mouth go dry as she watched. Before Yaz finished venting, The Doctor managed to shift her concentration back to Yaz’s face, tuning in once again.

 

"-so, after attempting to educate them on how not to be arseholes about my sexuality, I got up and left. I don’t drink so luckily I could just drive home, only to find when I got to my car I’d parked somewhere where you need a permit without realising and got myself a parking ticket, which is another expense I _really_ can’t afford right now."

 

Yaz finally finished her rant and stopped kneading, wiping her hand across her forehead, feeling a little flustered. Unbeknownst to her, she had managed to leave behind some flour on her brow that the Doctor found adorable and also very distracting. Without thinking, the Doctor held Yaz’s gaze as she slowly licked her thumb, proceeding to wipe the flour from Yaz’s brow. The surprise was clear on Yaz’s face, a blush creeping up her face. Only then did the Doctor realise what she had just done, her cheeks on fire as she attempted to stutter out an excuse. "I.. um.. sorry Yaz.. I dunno what I was thinking doing that!"

 

The Doctor rambled on hands gesticulating all over the place. "I didn’t even ask if it was ok, I just did it and I know people can get funny about personal space sometimes but I am a bit socially awkward and don’t know what I’m doing and I know that’s not an excuse but-"

 

"Doctor!" Yaz interrupted her. "Don’t worry about it. It was very sweet of you actually, most people would’ve let me walk around the rest of the day looking like a right plonker with flour on my head."

 

Yaz let a soft chuckle escape her lips as a grin set itself across the Doctor’s face. Yaz broke eye contact to turn and wash her hands, twisting back around, hands leaning on the counter next to the freshly kneaded dough. The Doctor rolled back on her heels and took in a deep breath before speaking.

 

"Well, back to your rant about your cousins, to me, gender and sexuality is all a bit wibbly-wobbly stupidy-woopidy and oh so very human so sometimes I struggle to understand it. However, in this case, I know you’re smart enough to just ignore you cousins and love whoever you want. Some people are just ignorant, but its brilliant humans like you Yaz that rise above all that nonsense. So just keep being fantastically you!"

 

Yaz was stunned by The Doctor’s little pep talk but it did make her feel a thousand times better about the whole situation, especially the ‘stupidy-woopidy’ part. It was like the woman was from another planet with some of stuff she came out with.

 

"Thank you, Doctor. That really means a lot actually." A genuine smile grew on Yaz’s face that the Doctor wholeheartedly returned.

 

"You’re very welcome Yaz."

 

The two women just stared at each other for a moment, the air turning thick between them as their hearts sped up in both their chests. Yaz broke the moment with a little shake of her head, and she clapped her hands together to help her focus her attention on what the Doctor originally came into the shop for.

 

"Um.. right, well I know you didn’t come in here to have me rant at you, also thank you for listening as well by the way." The Doctor gave her a small smile as Yaz picked up a set of metal prongs and grabbed a cinnamon swirl, holding up for the Doctor to see. "Your favourite yeah?"

 

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically as Yaz popped the pastry into the bag and punched the price into the till. The Doctor spoke up as she wondered to the end of the counter to meet Yaz, facing her once more.

 

"So you said you got a parking ticket? How much is that gonna set you back?"

 

A slight frown returned to Yaz’s face at the mention of the ticket.

 

"Fifty pounds, I’m such an idiot. Swear I’ve parked there before, and it never had permits."

 

"I wouldn’t worry too much, someone as brilliant as you will find the money from somewhere!"

 

That put a smile back on Yaz’s face. "I sure hope so! Anyway, as I’m sure you know by now that’ll be 90p please Doctor."

 

The Doctor rummaged around in her coat pockets until she found the exact change and handed it over to Yaz, her fingertips slowly gliding over Yaz’s as she pulled away. Yaz’s cheeks were tinted pink as she looked down to put the cash in the register taking a quick breath before looking up again to say goodbye to the Doctor, only to find she was no longer directly in front of her, but already half way out the door waving enthusiastically.

 

"Bye Yaz thanks for the cinnamon swirl! And like I said, I’m sure you’ll find the money for that parking ticket somewhere!"

 

The doctor performed an overly exaggerated nod of her head towards the tip jar on the counter, giving Yaz an expectant look. With slight confusion and apprehension Yaz reached over and grabbed the jar, pulling it across the counter towards her, only to find a wad of cash stuffed inside that was more than enough to cover the cost of her ticket. Yaz’s head shot up to look at the Doctor, total shock painted on her features.

 

The Doctor winked at her before leaving. "See you soon Yaz!"

 

"Doctor!" Yaz shouted, but the mysterious woman’s departure had already been signified by the jingle of the bell above the door. Yaz grinned as she looked back down at the jar, shaking her head in awe before taking the money out and stuffing only how much she needed into her back pocket, before making her way back over to the dough to continue making fresh pastries.

 

"That woman is unbelievable."

 

Nothing could stop Yaz from smiling for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write something for this fic I make myself crave pastries
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
